Prohibido
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: No te tengo y jamás te he tenido, no se me está permitido ni siquiera pensarte, pero no puedo dejar de amarte, me niego a olvidarte, aunque esté prohibido te quiero conmigo *SasuxSaku* One-shot


_ **Hola!! Aqui les dejo uno de mis one-shots SasuxSaku, esto ya lo habia subido en una recopilacion de one-shtos que decidi quitar y ponerlos por separado, espero que les guste y si es asi les pido que gasten unos segundos de su tiempo y me lo hagan saber**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son de Kishimoto sempai, pero este fic es mio ** _

* * *

_ ** Prohibido **_

** by  
**

_** Mizu no hikari**  
_

_No te tengo y jamás te he tenido, no se me está permitido ni siquiera pensarte, pero no puedo dejar de amarte, me niego a olvidarte, aunque esté prohibido te quiero conmigo_

_**SasuxSaku**_

Me dices que no me quieres, que es a ella a quien prefieres, pero sé muy bien que mientes…

Por malas pasadas del destino, por las vueltas que da la vida terminé comprometida, me había cansado de esperar mas no te había dejado de amar, es difícil de explicar, su compañía incondicional y su cariño sin medida me hicieron pensar que te podría olvidar pero no fue así y sólo podía fingir que lo quería, que ya no eras nada en mi vida, era buena actriz… hasta que volviste ¿Qué podía hacer? Nuestras vidas ya estaban unidas, me había casado con él, con mi compañero de equipo, su sonrisa infantil y su amor sin fin me lograron confundir, él jamás me abandonó, a diferencia de ti siempre estuvo allí para mí y ese cariño fraterno fue más lejos, o al menos eso pretendí porque llegaste y lo arruinaste

Fue despecho, celos… no lo sé, pero te casaste y quedaste todavía más lejos de mi alcance, no dije nada y con mi vida continuaba a pesar de que por dentro me consumía sabiendo que con otra dormías, también tu compañera ¿Irónico no crees? Ambos acabamos con las personas que siempre despreciamos, los dos casados fingiendo estar enamorados pero al cruzar tan sólo una mirada nos gritábamos que nuestra vida es una mentira, que nada es cierto, que todo se volvió un desierto donde sin agua y sin aliento ambos morimos por la sed de ese amor que no vivimos

Y lo necesito con desesperación, necesito de tu amor, refugiarme en tu calor, cobijarme en tu pecho, sentir que me abrazas, oírte decir que me amas, pero son con sus besos con los que me encuentro cada noche en mi cama, sus ojos azules los que me miran cuando estoy dormida, él quien me despierta cada mañana con una sonrisa sin embargo es tu voz la que quiero escuchar susurrando que no me puedes olvidar, confesando que son mis labios los que sueñas al rozar los de ella…

Es tu recuerdo el que me mantiene en vela, el sabor de un fugaz beso que me diste en aquel secreto encuentro, sé que está prohibido, que no tengo derecho ni a pensarte pero me desquiciaste, mi deseo supera lo correcto y aunque él no merezca que lo haga sufrir nunca le podré dar lo que guardo sólo para ti

Mi corazón entero te he entregado, sin que ella sepa ni el sospeche, en muchas ocasiones nos expresamos nuestro amor en alguna habitación de hotel, dejamos la cama desecha de pasión, de gemidos de placer, de algún "te amo" que se me escapa sin querer, nos amamos hasta que nos sorprende el sol y luego cada uno sigue por su lado, pero no importa si te marchas porque tus huellas en mi piel siempre dejas, porque no puedo borrarte a pesar de que muchas veces lo he intentando cuando la culpa a mi puerta ha llamado no he logrado olvidarte, de mi mente no puedo desterrarte

Ya nada puedo hacer, soy tu cautiva, la que obedece a tus caprichos, la que corresponde a cada beso prohibido y me duele no ser la única a la que acaricias porque desearía ser sólo yo la que bebe de tus labios y que seas sólo tu el dueño de mi cuerpo

No sé que hacer, siento que voy a enloquecer, porque cada vez que me tocas se quema mi piel, porque no me importaría que el mundo se derrumbara si contigo cada noche duermo abrazada. Pero la realidad es otra, tú con tu esposa, yo con mi marido, son diferentes nuestros caminos, no se nos permite, es prohibido, y es extraño el sabor tan dulce que tiene aquello que no es debido

El azúcar de tus labios, el fuego de tus manos, el brillo de tu mirada, el éxtasis de tu pasión, muero si no te tengo mi amor, qué más da si solo es por las noches y en el dia me vuelvo una desconocida, no me importa rebajarme a ser tu querida, sólo quiero que vengas y me ames hasta que el amanecer nuevamente nos recuerde que no se puede….


End file.
